mythica_theseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkspore
The Darkspore is an ancient and dark magical object which was once the heart of the immortal Lich King. He however fell in battle against the god Tek, who shattered his heart into 4 pieces. It is extremely powerful in the hands of Necromancers like Marek and Szorlok. Overview The darkspore was once whole, which gave a person who possessed it, limitless power. This power not only made a person immortal, but also allowed them to raise the dead and command the possessor. The power of such an artifact also rivals that of the gods themselves. It is possible to assume that such a powerful artifact must've been made from the gods themselves, as even the power of the gods was incapable of stopping the possessor. The only true way for the darkspore to be destroyed is the Hammer of Tek, which is what shattered it in the first place. Even in it's shattered form, the Darkspore is capable of other things. One particular ability comes in the form of creating Ilystrium, which is extremely precious to the people of the land, including smugglers and thieves. If the power of a darkspore is made into drinkable liquids and possibly foods, can cause a person to become totally brain-dead. Those who wear pieces of it while pregnant will birth children who have taken portions of the artifact into themselves. Marek is a prime example of this as her mother wore this around her neck while she was pregnant, resulting in her being born with a club foot and possessing powers mostly affiliated with a necromancer. If the darkspore is destroyed, those born with portions of it's power will die with it. ''Mythica Movie Series (2013-2016) ''A Quest For Heroes The Darkspore had remained broken 21 years following Szorlok's attempts to use it before Gojun Pye and his fellow wizards stopped him. The dark item's 4 pieces were scattered across the lands, with one in the hands of worshipers of the goddess Ana-Sett. Szorlok had sent his followers to retrieve the spore, but failed. ''The Darkspore'' Following the Red Thorns' victory, Caeryn begun her journey to bring the Darkspore shard she had to safety. She however was intercepted and murdered by Szorlock's necromancer follower, taking the shard with him to his master. ''The Necromancer'' ''The Iron Crown'' Marek and her comrades steal the final piece of the Darkspore from Admiral Borlund Hess and hijacked her War Wagon. While on the way, Hammerhead had sent several mercenaries to fetch the final spore piece, as he believed that Gojun's team was inadequate to keep them out of Szorlok's hands. After convincing Hammerhead's goons otherwise, the Red Thorns made their way to the temple of Ana-Sett, where they entered the temple of the goddess. Before that however, they had to deal with both Admiral Hess' men, as well as the arrival of Szorlok. After reuniting with Teela and meeting Ana-Sett, Marek decided to trade Szorlok the final piece of the Darkspore for the Iron Crown. Szorlok agreed to this and handed over the crown, while Marek gave him the last shard. Now with the final shard, the Darkspore was complete and Szorlok teleported away. ''The Godslayer'' With the Darkspore complete, Szorlok had become more powerful than ever before. He had begun laying waste to the land with the aid of fallen soldiers, raised from the dead under his direct command. He called out to the gods that their followers were dying and as such, their powers were weakening. Category:Artifacts Category:Items